Trying To Survive
by KeyStar11
Summary: Soul never wanted to be in the Games. Neither did Katniss. I don't suppose anyone does in District Twelve. Guess they'll just how to try to survive and see how they do. Rated T for cursing and because it's the Hunger Games. SoulxKatniss.


**Trying To Survive**

**Chapter One : The Reaping**

**A/N: This is my first Hunger Games fanfic. So yeah. Alright, so...this is the main plot:**

**Soul never wanted to be in the Hunger Games. Ever, much like everyone else from District Twelve. The longing to get out of it heightens when an innocent twelve-year-old was chosen, and even more when her older sister volunteers as replacement instead of the girl. He saved this girl's life - he doesn't want to take it away, but he doesn't want to die either. Will Soul and Katniss survive the Hunger Games? Or will the tributes win the dreaded punishment from the Capitol?**

**Information: Hunger Games/Soul Eater crossover. Characters - Soul Evans & Katniss Everdeen. Genre - Friendship & Adventure. Rated - T for cursing and violence. Notes - Soul will be partially Death Scythe. Meaning, he can only make blades come from his wrists, and he cannot transform fully into a scythe. His Death-Scythes that come out of his wrists look just like the regular scythe. Soul also takes the place of Peeta in this fanfiction. Some parts will be different, as you'll see. He hides this ability though.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hunger Games nor Soul Eater. If I did...If I did I'd be awesomer than I am now.**

* * *

This wasn't any different.

He'd trained for this.

Wait, no he hadn't. He wish he had. But there was no escaping it.

Everyone had to go to the reaping. It was mandatory.

His name, Soul Evans, was written in the large reaping ball twenty-five times - he had placed in the tesserae for himself, his brother Wes, and his father and mother. Wes was seventeen, two years older than Soul himself, but hadn't taken the tesserae because Soul said he would. Last year Wes had taken it - they had a poor family. Only Wes could hunt well, too, and tried to teach his brother, but wasn't very successful. honestly, Soul didn't know _how_ he did it - his brother was a talkative, hyper teenager with a childish attitude, often annoying Soul to no end.

Soul sighed. _What if I get chosen?_ The thought raced in circles in his mind. As the time for the reaping ticked nearer, he grew more anxious. What if that pretty ash-blonde girl with the green eyes was chosen? He hardly knew her name...but he knew she was very pretty, and kind (sortof) - and, not to mention, strong. What was her name? Maki or something?

But...what if it was that girl from a long time ago? That girl...the one...that he saved.

Yes, he remembered that. The girl - her name was Katniss, a cool name in his opinion - had been starving, he remembered. He had seen her collapsed next to a small, thin tree. He had traded some of Wes' catchings for money, and was buying food for his family. But when he saw her...

He had bought an extra, albeit small, piece of bread just for her. He tossed it to the girl, and he saw her look up when he did. He flashed a small smirk as if saying 'You're welcome'. The girl flashed the smallest of smiles back, hope sparking a new fire in the girl's gray eyes. He turned and walked back.

Of course, saving her had gotten him punished for spending the last of the family's money, but he didn't really care much. Wes had started to stand up for him, but then he changed his mind and stayed quiet - quite a good idea.

When the time came, when the reaping began, he had to stand in a cluster of fifteen-year-olds like himself. The usual happened - the mayor standing up, going on and on about the history of Panem, which Soul had heard a good four times already. He heard a random girl chuckle slightly as he sighed in exasperation.

And then the pink-haired Effie stands up, and yells, "Happy Hunger Games! And may the odds, be _ever _in your favor." She goes on about what an honor it is to be here, but no one really listens. Of course, everyone knows why. Effie then walks over to the big glass ball labeled "girls" and says, "Ladies first!" like she always does.

Soul crossed his fingers and hoped it wasn't that ash-blonde girl or Katniss.

Then, real clear and loud, he hears the name.

"Primrose Everdeen."

He blinks. He doesn't know the first name, but the surname...that sounds familiar. The girl that begins to come up in slight fear is very young - this is probably her first reaping - and obviously comes from the Seam. Heh.

Then it hits him as he hears a pause of silence. You could hear a pin drop.

_Katniss...Everdeen! That's her sister up there!_

He remember all to easily. This isn't good, either...

"Prim!" He heard the familiar, strangled cry. Katniss. "Prim!" He knows she can't stop herself. His eyes widened slightly and the next words.

"I VOLUNTEER! I VOLUNTEER AS TRIBUTE!"

_Oh no..._

There's slight confusion on the stage, and half the crowd gasps. He could see people part for the dark-haired girl. Effie begins to stammer, but the mayor breaks in. "Let her come forward," Soul hears him say.

As silence still envelops the rest of the crowd, he could hear Primrose's cries of protest of her sister, and a boy's voice as the cries lessen slightly. He could see the girl, Katniss Everdeen, walk on stage.

"Well, bravo!" he hears Effie's bubbly voice. "That's the spirit of the Games!" Her tone is clearly pleased - probably for once having a volunteer. "What's your name?"

Soul heard her say, "Katniss Everdeen."

"I bet my buttons that was your sister. Don't want her to steal all the glory, do we? Come on, everybody! Let's give a big round of applause to our newest tribute!"

No one, not one person, claps. Not even the ones holding betting slips, who usually don't care. The silence spoke for them - disagreement riddled the quiet air. Soul could see a few people around him use that old symbol, the one that says good-bye to someone you love. _They think she's going to die. But...here, it's kinda fate._

He then hears the drunken Haymitch's voice. "Look at her, look at this one!" he says, slurring his words and throwing an arm across the tribute's neck, causing a slight spark of amusement in Soul's blood-red eyes. "I like her!" He could see her nose go up slightly - his breath probably smells like alcohol. "Lots of..." he paused for a minute. "Spunk! More than you!" he points at the front of the stage. "More than you!" he shouts, pointing right at a camera focused directly on him. Haymitch starts to say something else, but then falls of the stage and faceplants, knocking himself unconscious, getting a few nonchalant chuckles from the crowd that were almost too quiet to notice.

He sees Katniss look in the distance, her eyes glazed an unfocused, clearly thinking about something. Perhaps some_one_.

As Haymitch is brought away on a stretcher, and Effie is clearly trying to get them going again. "What an exciting day!" she says, pulling her hair to the left, trying to straighten the obvious wig on her head. "But more excitement to come! It's time to choose our boy tribute!" she says.

Soul cringes and crosses his fingers. _Please, don't be me. Don't be me. Don't be me._

As Effie walks to the other glass ball, Soul watches closely. She grabs the first slip that she sees and goes back to the podium.

_Don't be me._

He heard the woman's voice, real loud and clear.

"The boy tribute is..."

Silence.

"...Soul Evans!"

_Oh, __**hell**__ no._

* * *

**A/N: Cliffhangers .D.**


End file.
